Late Night Drunkenness
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Red shows up at Liz's house very late and he's completely drunk.


**This is dedicated to someone... I don't remember who.. but they asked for a drunk Red, so here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own some merchandise **

**Late Night Drunkenness**

It was late at night and Liz was in the middle of watching Harry Potter when she heard a knock on her door. Just in her pajamas, she padded over from the couch and opened it.

"Hair Lizzie!" Liz stared open mouthed at Red standing unsteadily outside. "May I come in?" he stumbled through the doorway and waved at Hudson staring from the hallway.

"Red, are you drunk?" Liz watched as he swayed.

"Of course not!" He hiccuped.

She led him to the couch and he plopped down. "What are you watching, Lizzie?"

"Harry Potter." "I love that boy."

"Oh Red," Liz helped him sit up straight. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I walked."

Liz left him to get some water from the kitchen and heard him say loudly, "Ooh, you have those chocolate coin things." She rolled her eyes when she came back in to see tinfoil all over the coffee table. "Those are from Christmas." "They're good," he said with a mouthful. She stood somewhat to the side of the couch when he said, "Hey, Lizzie," he swallowed, "there's... so much.. space here." ...

"What?" Liz looked at him confused.

"There's just,"' he waved his hands towards the space in front and between them, "so much space... There's not always that much space there." "Yes, there is," she put her hand over her face. "Oh God, Red."

"Hey... hey, come closer," he slurred.

"What?"

"Come closer," he said again and her confusion continued. "Come closer." Liz moved in front of him and leaned towards him. Red held up a golden covered chocolate, "The Body of Christ." She stepped away laughing, jot able to hold in the fit of snorting laughs. He laughed too, not fully knowing why, though.

"Come on, Red, let's get you to bed," she reached for his hand and helped him up.

"Sleeping?" he wiggled his eyebrows and she blushed.

"You are sleeping. Alone." She got him up the stairs and pulled back the covers on her bed. Liz then started unbuttoning his vest and he placed his hands on her hips. "No, Red," she lightheartedly complained and pushed his hands away. Before she could continue taking off his vest, he turned away and wouldn't allow her to help. She sighed, "If I let you keep your hands on me will you cooperate?" He nodded and placed his hands on her hips again, pulling her close to him.

Once his vest was removed she started working on his dress shirt and he slowly moved her to where her lower half was held tightly against him. Liz hadn't even noticed the change until his thumb started moving back and forth under the hem of her loose, soft pajama shirt. Her breath hitched and a blush quickly spread across her cheeks as he continued.

She decided it was okay if he wore his slacks to sleep in, mostly because she wasn't going to be the one to take those off him. "Okay, Red, time for bed." He sat on the edge of her queen sized mattress and pulled her to stand between his legs.

"Sleep with me," he said innocently. She laid him down on the Ned and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Red," she kissed his cheek and then went downstairs to call Dembe.

"I figured he'd go to you," Dembe said after she told him about Reddington's appearance on her doorstep, "I'm already headed your way."

Liz and Dembe spoke quietly downstairs in the kitchen for a few minutes. "Did you know how much he was drinking?" she asked. "I wasn't with him, unfortunately, but when I picked him up he wasn't this bad. When we got back to the safehouse he drank a whole bottle of wine, I couldn't really stop him," Dembe explained.

"He can stay, but he's become very touchy-feely." All of a sudden they heard something banging down the stairs and the two ram in to see what happened. Red was sitting on his ass at the bottom of the stairs with a grimace on his face. "He always misses a step going down," Dembe said, shaking his head.

"Red! Why are you out of bed?" Liz said with a bit of anger.

"I wanted to see you guys." Liz gripped his arm and stood him up.

"Dembe, I've got him, you can go." She started walking him back up the stairs again. "Alright, goodnight Miss Liz."

"Will you come sleep now, Lizzie?"

"Oh my God, fine," she said, annoyed. Liz got him in the bed and climbed in next to him, sitting against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, putting his face in her hip.

"Lay down, Lizzie." She sighed and did as he asked. Red started cuddling her on his side, pulling her chest to his, completely enveloping her. His hands went under her shirt and reached high up her back, leaving her tummy exposed. Liz, shocked and speechless, started to get worried about his actions, but loving them at the same time.

He turned on his back and pulled her on top of him, her legs falling to either side of him. She couldn't help it now, she was showing interest in what he was doing and he noticed. "Oh, sweetheart," he traced patterns on her back causing her to blush slightly, "you're so adorable." He kissed her lightly and she made a surprised sound, but slowly kissed him back.

"This would be nicer if you weren't drunk," she said as they pulled away.

"I can assure you, I've been wanting to do that for a very long time, drunk or not," he pressed his lips to hers again, their mingled breath already sobering him.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are lovely :D just sayin**'!


End file.
